Passing By
by InkSlinger13
Summary: Ichigo is having a REALLY nice dream.  What will happen when he wakes up?  Yaoi BoyxBoy , Smut, Lemon. ONESHOT.


**AN:** Okay for all those who are waiting so patiently for me to update Clever Son's Yearning Love: I am sorry! I promise I am getting there! Suddenly life kinda caught up to me and demanded to be lived. My B'day, Xmas and New Years and all that. Plus I had to organise some stuff for uni this year. *sigh* I was kinda fooling around with this Ichigo and Toshiro oneshot and decided to upload it. I _may_ expand on it once I have finished CSYL... maybe.

**Disclaimer:** Since nobody got me the rights to Bleach for my birthday _or _for xmas I still don't own it.

**WARNING:** BoyxBoy(Yaoi). **LEMON** lots of graphic sexyness. Forget the one lemon me thinks this may just be a complete lemon tree! Don't say I didn't warn ya'll!

* * *

><p><strong>PASSING BY<strong>

The blond, brown eyed human groaned shifting in his sleep. He was sprawled in his bed, dreaming. Orihime and Rukia were with him. In the dream they had grabbed him when the after school bell had rung and had pulled him into an empty office. They then proceeded to molest him.

Rukia had pushed him against the wall and had used Bakudo no 4 to bind his hands above his head then she proceeded to unbutton his uniform pushing it open and lowering her head to his chest licking his hard nipples. Orihime had knelt in front of him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants pushing them down with his underwear until his half hard cock was freed, his pants around his knees.

She looked up at him with big blue lust filled eyes as she leaned forward, her tongue parting her soft lips and she touched the pink, wet appendage to the tip of his sensitive member. She moaned eagerly as her tongue lapped at the tip then she shifted on her knees and swirled her hot pink tongue around the large responsive head of his cock. His breathing hitched at the silky touch of her wet tongue against his sensitive head.

Rukia had stopped what she was doing and was watching avidly, absently running her hand over his clenching abs and erect nipples. Ichigo groaned rocking his hips forward, pushing his cock against Orihime's tongue at the electric sensations that were flooding through his body. His cock was now fully erect and twitching with every lapping lick.

Suddenly Rukia's hand was grasping the base of his cock, her small hand just able to completely encircle his engorged member, her other hand was resting on the back of Orihime's head.

Rukia guided the other girl forward holding Ichigo's cock out straight from his body as she pushed Orihime's lips against the tip of him. Ichigo's eyes were locked on Orihime's petal soft lips as Rukia pushed the head of his cock through her lips and into the tight wet heat of the girl's mouth. Ichigo felt the redhead slide her tongue along the underside of his cock her lips stretched wide, then pleasure surged through his body as he felt her begin to suck on his member.

Suddenly Ichigo's chocolate eyes slid half open revealing the dim ceiling of his bedroom. He groaned sleepily disappointed that he didn't sleep longer, that was such a hot dream. It was so intense that he was sure he could still feel Orihime's small heated mouth around his cock.

His eyes widened and his breath halted as his sleep clouded brain shouted at him that the sensations he was feeling were not imaginary and the pulling, wet, sucking sensation was very real.

His stomach contracted as he rose up on his elbows looking down to see his cock being engulfed by a white haired taicho's mouth. The slender fingers surrounding the rest of his cock tightened as Ichigo's breath exploded out of him in half protesting, half pleasure filled groan.

"Toshiro? What the fuck!" Ichigo's breath hitched as the small man did something with his tongue that Ichigo was sure should be illegal.

"Shut up baka, you're ruining the mood." The white haired man had pulled his head up, Ichigo's erection popping out of his rosy red mouth long enough to growl the words at the blond. Then he bent back to licking the cock in his hand, the brilliant turquoise eyes glaring up at Ichigo for a second before dropping back down.

Toshiro's tongue licked up the hard member then swirled around the head before dipping into the small opening at the tip of Ichigo's almost painfully hard cock. Ichigo moaned his head dropping back on his shoulders as his eyes rolled back.

'_I'm still hard. In face I might be harder than when I was in my dream. Fuck this feels so good!' _Ichigo thought his mind spinning.

'_I can't… shit… I can't do this… he's a man for crying out loud… gods!'_ Ichigo's thoughts kept being interrupted by flashes of white hot pleasure.

Ichigo raised his hands to his head and gripped his blond hair moaning. "Fuck." He muttered his muscles clenching and unclenching with his desire to thrust.

'_I don't believe this.'_ He thought as Toshiro's hot wet mouth surrounded him. '_This can't be happening.'_

Mentally he gave up and pulled the pillows at his head down slightly so he was propped up enough to look down his body at Toshiro's face. Ichigo panted moaning, the sight of Toshiro on his knees between his legs and the vision of the white haired taicho's mouth stretched wide around his cock was almost more than he could take.

"Fucking gorgeous." The words slipped out before he could stop them. Toshiro looked up his brilliant turquoise eyes gleaming as they met the blonde's hazy chocolate ones.

Toshiro rose, Ichigo's head once again popping out of his mouth as the blonde groaned. Toshiro smirked and straightened, his hand still around the substitute shinigami's rock hard cock. When Toshiro rose he revealed that he was mostly naked, wearing only his captain's haori. Ichigo's breath caught.

'_Who knew the small taicho was hiding a ripped body under that shinigami uniform.'_ Ichigo thought his heated eyes travelling down the slender chest to ripped abs and stopped eyes widening at the semi hard member that hung between the white haired mans legs. '_His white hair is natural.'_ The thought penetrated the pleasure filled mist in his brain.

Toshiro shifted his hand coming down from his mouth and reaching around behind him under the white haori. He bent forward slightly letting go of Ichigo's twitching member as he supported himself on one hand next to Ichigo's hip, his other arm moving slowly back and forth. Toshiro groaned quietly, eyes closed in pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked blinking. Toshiro's eyes opened heavy lidded as he looked up.

"I'm preparing myself, baka." He said arching his back slightly, head back so his arm bent further behind him. His sultry turquoise eyes slid closed again and the tip of his tongue slipped out licking his lips.

Ichigo swallowed, he had heard about men doing this kind of thing. He had researched it on the internet secretively trying to convince himself that it was just for educational purposes.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Can I watch." He said throat tight.

Toshiro's eyes opened again, his actions pausing as his vivid eyes locked onto Ichigo's flushed uncomfortable expression as the chocolate brown eyes looked away. Toshiro smirked and shifted his arm coming back around as he adjusted his position so he was facing towards Ichigo's feet, his knees either side of the blonde's hips.

Toshiro flipped his haori over to one side of his body as bent over again, twisting his upper body his face in profile as his hand slid down his own body, reaching down slowly. The agile taicho slid his hand between his ass cheeks and spread them with his fingers, revealing the pink puckered hole to Ichigo's heated gaze. His slender middle finger slid against his already slick opening and dipped into the warm hole, Toshiro moaned deliberately, tilting his head back his mouth opening slightly, eyes gleaming slits as he looked back at Ichigo, turquoise eyes intense.

Ichigo's breath left him in a rush his searing gaze enraptured as Toshiro pushed his finger in further, the tight hole enclosing the slender digit eagerly. Ichigo's restraint broke and he quickly brought his fingers to his own mouth sucking two digits eagerly as he leaned up on one elbow. He reached forward running his long fingers along the sensitive skin as the white haired man quickly pulled his finger out of his hole and grabbed one of his ass cheeks. He dropped down, his upper body between Ichigo's legs, face flat against the mattress as his other hand came back behind him and grasped the other cheek his hands parting them allowing greater access to his aching empty hole.

Ichigo groaned and slid his fingers against Toshiro's opening. He slowly pushed his first finger into the soft entrance, breathing unsteady as Toshiro moaned silkily. "Yes that's it." Toshiro whispered groaning as Ichigo's long finger delved deeper into him. Toshiro's hips tilted forcing Ichigo's finger in deeper as he whimpered with need. "Put another one in me." The white haired man whispered beginning to pulse his hips back and forth forcing Ichigo's finger to move in and out of his little hole. The tip of Toshiro's cock was brushing against Ichigo's hard abs sending little pulses of pleasure through his body every time he moved.

Toshiro whimpered as the long finger left his entrance and then moaned loudly, his turquoise eyes sliding shut with pleasure as Ichigo steadily pushed in again, this time with two fingers beside one another.

Ichigo was watching the white haired man's tight entrance swallow his fingers in awe suddenly wanting to feel his rock hard cock delving into the man. He swallowed and began to pump his fingers in and out of the hot, soft, tight hole, stretching the opening by forcing his fingers open wide.

Toshiro panted as he felt Ichigo begin to stretch him then choked when he felt a soft hot tongue slide around the pumping fingers. His hands clenched the mounds of flesh he was holding, his eyes rolling back as sounds of pleasure escaped out of his mouth.

Ichigo groaned at the hot little sounds the taicho was making and removed his fingers replacing them with his hot wet tongue as he pushed his face into Toshiro's ass and thrust his stiffened tongue into the soft hole, adoring the strong hot taste. Toshiro had to muffle yell into the mattress as Ichigo's tongue thrust in and out of his sensitive entrance. He began to writhe back into Ichigo's face and the blond dropped down onto his back, pulling the man by the hips back with him. Ichigo made the smaller man let go of his ass cheeks and replaced them with his own hands. Separating the mounds and pushing his face back to Toshiro's entrance his hot wet tongue swirling around the sensitive hole.

Toshiro was suddenly presented with Ichigo's still rock hard cock as it twitched against the man's stomach. Hungrily he dipped his head down as his hands were released and grabbed Ichigo's cock engulfing the rigid member in his mouth and swallowing it down his throat.

Ichigo's hips lifted and he growled into Toshiro's ass as the wet heat enclosed his straining cock. He abruptly pushed the slender man off of him and rocketed upright pushing Toshiro face down on the mattress. He leaned over the smaller man and pushed his fingers back into the tight wet hole this time pushing three long fingers into Toshiro as the man groaned at the painful stretching intrusion.

Toshiro gripped the bar at the end of the bed and thrust his hips back as the blond leaned over his body warm skin sliding against his back. Ichigo curved his hand over one of the smaller man's hands as he thrust his fingers in and out a couple more times revelling in the tight heat then withdrew them. The blondes cock was still wet from Toshiro's mouth but he licked his hand and pumped a few times spreading the precum over his twitching member anyway.

Toshiro had whimpered at the removal of the fingers then dropped his head down groaning in anticipation as the blond shifted slightly behind him brushing his hot cock against the tan skin.

Ichigo licked his lips hungrily still tasting Toshiro as he leaned up looking down at the tight hole that was soon going to be surrounding him. He gripped Toshiro's hip in one hand, his cock in the other as he guided the aching member between the smaller man's ass cheeks. He rubbed the leaking head of his cock over Toshiro's twitching hole a couple of times the sensation making his body tense, then pushed forward unhurriedly the head slowly being engulfed by Toshiro's hot, slick entrance. The sight and sensations of Toshiro's body tightly engulfing his cock were spectacular.

Toshiro writhed panting, trying to push himself back onto the slowly invading cock but Ichigo wouldn't let him, his hand on his hip. Toshiro groaned as he felt the painful stretch of his asshole around Ichigo's large cock, his whole body flooded with pleasure-pain as he felt the large head push through the constricting ring of muscle at his entrance. He purposefully tightened his muscles around Ichigo, smirking. Then he cried out clawing at the mattress, a flood of painful pleasure sensations flashed through his body as Ichigo groaned and finally thrust forward, pushing deeper, forcing his large cock into Toshiro until he bottomed out.

Ichigo panted pausing, struggling not to move as he waited for the man to adjust to his size. He knew he was pretty big, he had noticed other guys in the changing rooms. Not that he looked purposefully, no of course not. He swallowed as he leaned over covering the smaller man one hand on the mattress the other sliding up the warm skin of Toshiro's chest pausing as he tweaked a small nipple. He moaned eyes sliding half closed as his cock pulsed slightly inside of Toshiro as he leant down.

Toshiro groaned and shifted, he moved forward then pushed back forcing Ichigo's cock out then back in. Ichigo's breath caught and he moaned at the feeling, the sweet hot friction of his cock deep in Toshiro's tight hot hole.

"Fuck." Ichigo said explosively then started to thrust. His muscled lower body curling as he thrust his cock in and uncurling as he withdrew, the tight scorching wet friction enclosing the entire length of his member. Ichigo leaned back kneeling upright as he grabbed Toshiro's hips and began to pound into the young taicho, his hips thrusting powerfully. Ichigo was near pure bliss at the continuous tight friction as he dragged his cock out then forced it back in. He was changing his angle with every deep thrust and on the last thrust Toshiro keened in pleasure as the tip of Ichigo's cock thrust against his prostate sending liquid fire coursing through his body.

Ichigo's eyes closed, growling in pleasure at the sounds that fell out of Toshiro's mouth every time he shoved his cock deep into him. He could feel the tightening white hot tingle that signalled the beginning of the end and with enormous self control, pulled completely out of Toshiro.

Toshiro whimpered then turned his head glowering at Ichigo as the man flopped back down onto the bed. He stared at Toshiro and wrapped a hand around his wet cock, stroking slowly.

Toshiro smirked then stood on the bed and moved until his feet were either side of the larger man, facing forwards. He knelt his ass coming down to rest briefly on the man's stomach then shifted as he reached behind himself and grasped Ichigo's rock hard cock, pushing the other man's hand away.

Toshiro lifted himself up, positioning Ichigo's cock at his entrance and then slowly lowered himself onto the rigid member. Ichigo snarled as he felt himself pop through Toshiro's taut entrance and felt himself reach deeper in this position. He pushed his hips up watching Toshiro arch his spine and throw his head back moaning at the deep penetration.

Then Toshiro began to move, he rose up and then slammed his hips back down his breath catching at the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. He began to move like a wild thing practically bouncing on the blond as he forced Ichigo's cock deep into his hole, managing to hit his prostate with every downward plunge.

Ichigo was in fucking paradise; his large long fingered hands were resting on Toshiro's thighs as he watched with slitted eyes as the smaller man fucked himself on Ichigo's rock hard member. He looked down at the place they were joined just as his cock was enveloped by Toshiro's tight hole. The sight of his huge member being easily engulfed by the man's taut opening and the sensations of the tight cavity snugly enclosing his rigid cock finally sent him over the edge.

White hot pleasure flashed through his body as his orgasm ripped through his frame. Ichigo gripped the smaller mans thighs as he simultaneously thrust his hips up savagely and fiercely pulled the man's body down onto his cock so he was engulfed completely as his scorching hot cum exploded deep into Toshiro. Ichigo's teeth clenched and his whole body tightened as he continued to orgasm, his cum pumping into the smaller man with a muffled yell.

As he was coming down from the pleasure induced high, he thrust up into Toshiro slightly a couple more times, the friction sending smaller bolts of pleasure shooting through his body. Toshiro was motionless as he let the blond have his orgasm groaning as the man pumped his huge cock into him as he came down. He had watched Ichigo spasm barely holding his own orgasm back as he felt the hot cum explode out of the man's cock and coat his insides, the tight grip on his thighs further heightening his need.

He continued to watch as the man relaxed completely, his hold loosening. Toshiro reached down and caressed his own rigid member, his eyes narrowing in pleasure as he smoothed the precum over his aching cock. He began to drag his hand up and down, his hand tight as he dropped his head back and moaned. Ichigo's cock was still fully embedded in his now sopping wet hole, still semi hard.

Toshiro smirked, the advantages of fucking a teenager. He began to rock slowly on top of Ichigo as the guy moaned, still out of it. He was still huge, Toshiro's hole stretching around his cock every time he rocked back forcing the appendage deep inside him. Toshiro's eyes slid closed and he continued to pump and squeeze his own cock as he concentrated on how Ichigo's member stretched his asshole wide.

"God I've never noticed how fucking gorgeous you are. That expression is unbelievably hot." The low voice muttered silkily. Toshiro shuddered as Ichigo's cock twitched inside him. He opened his eyes, the turquoise colour glazed with desire.

Ichigo growled and rolled them over until the smaller man was pinned under him, Toshiro's legs over his arms. "God, I'm going to fuck you so hard you will see stars and pass out." The blond snarled as he pulled out of Toshiro until only the tip touched the sensitive hole and then plunged back in fiercely making the slender man cry out in pleasure. Ichigo then started to fuck the taicho aggressively, every thrust he made into the slender body forcing a sound from Toshiro and every withdrawal of his cock was rewarded with a tightening of his opening, as if the man were afraid the powerful cock would be taken away.

Toshiro was writhing and panting as Ichigo pounded into him the bed rocking with the force of his thrusts. Ichigo was leaning over the slender man as his hips rose and fell violently, Toshiro's legs almost over Ichigo's broad shoulders opening him wide and his wrists captured in Ichigo's hands controlling his movements. Toshiro was pinned in every way and was loving it, out of his mind with pleasure, heated noises escaping him every time Ichigo shoved his cock deep inside.

Suddenly Toshiro could feel his orgasm boiling up from his toes, his muscles tightened and all at once he exploded, cum erupting from his engorged cock and because of his curled position, landing on his chest and face. Ichigo grinned not stopping his forceful assault on Toshiro's asshole but leant down almost bending the supple man in half and licked Toshiro's face tasting the man's cum.

"Hmmm, my new favourite food." Ichigo panted. He let go of Toshiro's wrists and straightened up grabbing the now dazed man's thighs and adjusted them to allow deeper penetration. Ichigo ramped up the pace of his thrusts and drunk in the view of the boneless man covered in his own cum. Toshiro's body was jolting with Ichigo's every thrust as the white haired man's eyes slitted open and watched the muscled blond as the man tensed and shot another load of cum deep into his hole. Ichigo's whole body tensed, his head arching back, eyes closed as white hot pleasure shot through his body again.

Ichigo rested a few seconds then slowly let Toshiro's legs straighten a bit leaning down while still embedded deep inside and began to clean the white haired mans chest and face with his tongue. Toshiro chuckled. "You really do like my cum huh?" He murmured as he threaded his slender fingers through Ichigo's blond hair. The blond hmmed and continued licking until every speck was gone, he then slowly pulled his cock out of Toshiro, both men twitching and groaning at the sensation and flopped down beside him.

Toshiro sighed in contentment and smiled as he felt cum sliding out of his hole and down his slim legs. Ichigo really had copious amounts of the stuff.

After catching his breath and resting for a while Ichigo groaned out of bed and slipped on a robe. He left the room for a few minutes and came back re-locking the door behind him. He moved over to the semi-conscious and gorgeous guy sprawled on his bed and sat next to him. He carefully cleaned Toshiro's chest and face then moved to his cock and then lifted Toshiro's leg to wipe the man free of his cum. Toshiro grunted as he was cleaned, he was a little uncomfortable with the attention but was too boneless with post-orgasmic bliss to care.

Ichigo finished cleaning Toshiro and then turned the attention to himself, wiping his cock clean. He then climbed into the bed, dropping the used washcloth into his washing hamper. He then rolled Toshiro to his side and wrapped himself around the smaller man, Ichigo's chest to Toshiro's back. Ichigo groaned relaxing into Toshiro's cool body threading his legs around the smaller man's.

Toshiro sighed as Ichigo buried his face into his neck. "You know originally I came here to deliver a mission to you. As soon as I got here however, I discovered the situation had been taken care of." Toshiro stated. "Then I couldn't let that erection go to waste. Your dreams are obviously quite vivid." He added smirking slightly.

"I'm glad you decided to 'help' me with my dream induced erection." Ichigo said sleepily into the smooth skin on Toshiro's neck. "Please feel free to do that anytime." He grinned then yawned. "Anytime my family is away that is. I'm glad they decided to go away this weekend, I have a feeling that both of us were quite loud." Ichigo winced slightly at the thought of what his family would have though at the rhythmic banging noise of his bed head hitting the wall, not to mention the yelling, moaning and groaning that they were doing earlier.

"Hmmm. Yes it would have been unfortunate." Toshiro said unconcerned. Ichigo settled down to sleep smiling. He had exercised vigorously tonight, he was looking forward to more in the morning. Just the thought made his cock stir slightly where it was snuggled in the crease of Toshiro's ass. But before anything else happened Ichigo was fast asleep.

Toshiro sighed as he felt the lager man relax more heavily against him and quietly waited for him to fall deeper into his sleep. After a while he silently shifted out of Ichigo's embrace and stood looking down at the young man for a moment.

Turning away he quickly dressed then opened the window. Balancing on the window sill he looked down at the muscled body sprawled out on the bed.

"Hmmm. Maybe another visit would be in order in the future." He murmured smirking then left the blond man sleeping peacefully as he made his way to the candy shop to see Urahara.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay thanks for reading! Ya'll are great! Hopefully ya'll enjoyed it.

_Oh I wonder how, I wonder why_  
><em>Yesterday you told me about the blue blue sky<em>  
><em>And all that I can see<em>  
><em>Is just a yellow lemon tree <em>

_And I wonder, I wonder!_


End file.
